


Smoke rings in the dark

by jenness77



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing piece of the de' Medici family resurfaces  after being  gone for years . Presumed dead for 20 years and living a life as someone else . they have no desire to  return to the family and can't remember ever  being a part of the family . this family member has a whole  other life .  This is news that the pope  delights in hearing . Florence could be  his  if he played his and Riario's hands right .  Lucrezia informs Leonardo  who tries  to help  but he himself  is drawn into the charms and dreams of this person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated : I have added more . As this show is historically some what correct . It is also Historical fantasy . So what better way to stir this pot than bring in the long lost sibling of the two de Medici brothers in . the third de Medici is bright , full of life , desire driven . i was nervous about posting this . but it is my favorite by far . It may time jump as well.

Hugging the hood cape closer to her face, shifting her weight in the saddle as she started to feel the horse become flighty under her hands. She gazed down the hillside at the city of Florence and wondered how much everything had changed with her long absence. A woman rider pulled her horse up closer to hers. She noticed how tense she was and placed a hand on hers. She looked over at the woman and smiled they had made it this far.

 

=====+++++++++===========+++++++++===========++++++++++++  
Dream state

Screams filled his ears, his eyes reopened to survey his surroundings; he can only smell smoke all around. He hears his mother and father screaming for his younger brother and sister as well as for himself. Men on horses in masks were torching and killing people as his guards did their best to shield him and his siblings to safety . He was still too young to understand what had happened but he knew something horrific had just taken place.

He had asked his father where his sister had gone and why was his mother being restrained? It was his mother’s screams, pleads and begging that tore him apart the most “ 

He woke with a start, his breathing coming to him labored, sweat covered his body. His wife’s voice commanding him.

“ Lorenzo, Lorenzo walk up” Clarice was no shaking her husband awake out of what ever hideous images that plagued his sleep .

Her husband’s eyes flew open, filled with fear, sadness and yet a tiny bit of hope glimmered in one moment. Clarice watched her husband fight to regain his calm composure he usually had. She watched his ragged breath return to normal. He ran his calloused hands over his face and looked at his wife.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up. I did not mean too my love “he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Clarice smiled and ran a comforting hand over Lorenzo’s back as he calmed down. 

He had the same nightmare, if you wanted to call it that a few times. He had never really told Clarice about Genevieve. It was something he and his brother never spoke of. He finally spoke in a shaky voice.

“I am okay; it was just a bad dream” 

“Well from what I could catch it was not just a bad dream Lorenzo. What is wrong?” Clarice asked placing her head on his shoulder “you can tell me “

“Really, truly it is nothing let us just go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow with the flying bird from Da Vinci. I am sure it will be a sight to see “ 

Clarice ,snuggled back down into bed and closer to her husband tomorrow did promise to be a great day . Lorenzo pulled his wife closer to him as he listened to her drift back to sleep while he lay there thinking of his dead sister. 

Genevieve was the youngest out of the children and had perished horribly. He had watched his father lose parts of himself. Even though she had only been 5 years old, the girl a spark of fire that was put out too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this is a little sloppy , i still hope people keep reading this .

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Nico as he glanced at a young woman from across the room. He had been staring at her for a few minutes now. 

“Oh for God’s sake Nico go talk to her and stop gawking at her “Vanessa told her young friend. Zoroaster looked in the direction of the where the young man had been looking. All he saw was dark auburn tendrils of hair. A sly smile came over his face as he stood up to advance towards Nico’s crush. He had planned on saying something witty to the woman on Nico’s behalf, however before he could utter a single word, he felt the tip of a blade against his throat. He slowly tried to look at the owner of the blade. He didn’t have to worry about it long, his friend, ally and brother leveled his own sword at his assailant. 

“ I would remove your impressive blade from my friends throat if you want to leave here with your balls intact my friend “ Leonardo issued the warning to the hooded person , who wasn’t of impressive size nor mass. As he mistakenly took his eyes of the person for a split second too long he realized there was movement from the individual with was swift and cunning. Next thing Leo knew he also had a sharp blade drown on himself. 

“As I see it right now gentlemen I’d leave not with two balls but four “a female voice greeted their ears. The figure took that moment to stun him again by knocking his sword out of his hands. 

Leonardo felt the sharp tip of a blade press into his chest. Thankfully Dragonetti the captain of the guards walked in with a few men just as the blade was pressed a little more to his flesh. Just as quickly as the blade appeared it had slipped from his chest in a slow dragging motion as the other fell away from Zo’s throat. Leonardo guided him away from the smaller person who had just bested them and laughed.

“I do believe a woman almost de-manned you” 

Zo only glared at the hooded figure who was talking to Nico’s young maiden. Moments later Vanessa walked over with wine. She placed the bottle down. 

“ this is from Lady margarita , Nico’s crush as an apology for her guards behavior .” they all looked over where the young woman had been all they saw was two guards the hood figure and the young woman leaving the tavern.

 

Hours later, the hood along with the cape fell to the ground. A sign escaped her lungs. Sore muscles, cuts and dark bruises begin to appear. Slender fingers feather through her short red hair. Two swords are carefully placed on a table. Her belt unfastened and slides down to the floor. A knock on the door from a chambermaid breaks into her thoughts.

“Sergeant Vetti, your bath awaits and does a visitor “the chambermaid smiled at her. It had been a long night and an early morning ride back sits in the back of her mind. Removing the reminder of her clothes. Ava picks up a robe and heads to the bathing chamber wondering who would be waiting for her there. She had kept her face hidden while in Florence. She didn’t have to wait too long to see who was waiting for her. She eyed the half dressed man sitting on a bench next to her steaming tub. His dark hair, shadowing his face which tonight had softness to it.

“Count Riario, to what do I own you for this pleasure of an audience on this very late night “she asked as she could feel his gaze follow her movement.

“ sergeant Ava Vetti, the lady margarita asked me to pay you and complete your service , since she is no longer in danger and I am to make sure you are safely on your way in the morning “ Riario told her as he took off his dark glasses and walked towards the smaller woman . He could see the fatigue coming off in waves from the young woman.

“Thank you sir, now if you don’t mind, everything hurts and I am in need of a good soak “she told him.

“Perhaps something else as well Senora?” Riario smiled at her. She was a strong woman there was no doubt about that. He also admired her as well. He edged closer to her and grabbed her face to look into her eyes. He roughly kissed her, nipping at her lips begging to get her to open to him. She shoved him away.

“Not tonight count, respectfully of course all I want is to be in that bath “ 

Riario smirked, she wanted a slow seduction, he would give it too her. He removed the rest of his garments and stepped into the steaming water. He waited as she removed her robe. Ava stepped into the gloriously hot water she sighed as the hot water surrounded her aching body. 

Riario again kissed her, this time slowly loosely and lazy. She this time accepted the kiss with a soft moan. Breaking the kiss she twisted her body around, wedging herself in-between his muscled thighs. She then leaned her head back onto her shoulders and let her eyes drift close for only what she thought was a moment. When Ava opened her eyes again, she found herself in bed with Riario sleeping peacefully. Content she once more fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream/flashback state going to try anyway .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some inside stuff with Riario . it was late at night with two glasses of Pinot Noir ..... funny enough it is late at night in this chapter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like i have forgotten my disclaimer so - I do not own anything having to do with DaVinci's Demons my ideas are however my own and I thank the creators of DaVinci's Demons for the spark of inspiration.
> 
> this is a dream/flashback state plus some smut / and some realization

Fire once more singed her flesh, as adult hands grabbed her roughly and voices in a strange tongue yelled at her. With only being 5 years old this horrible dream suddenly became a very real nightmare. She screamed out for anyone to help her, anyone at all. It was woman, who now was roughly grabbing her and dragging her away, lifting her up with out a care and tossed into a caged wagon. The small girl watched in horror as her home began to crumble, the life she once had had soon to be gone ……

Ava woke with a start, a small no died on her lips as she grabbed the bedding up to her. She looked over next to her, the count was dreaming as his body twitched and jerked in his own sleep. Ava slowly reached for her robe and quietly padded out into the garden of the inn where she was staying. AS she wandered slowly gazing up at the moon, which was large and full, bright and beautiful. She sat down on a stone bench and bowed her head, unsure why this nightmare continued to plague her mind. 

In, her 24 years, she had seen some awful things, she was also an orphan, not once but twice and she questioned weather her mind wasn’t just making up these images as her own and turning them into nightmares. She let out a loud sigh, letting her mind wanders a bit as she closed her eyes. It wandered to the two men she had threatened tonight. Both equally handsome and both equally arrogant. One was loud and arrogant; although he did seem confident his friend was going to help him, which he did. 

Ava shivered as a cool breeze shifted through her robe. Deciding she had stayed in the grace of the moon long enough. Ava made her way back towards the door way of the inn. A moment in the corner of her eye made her look to her right. No one was there and she shook her head in the clear paranoia she had. Once back in the room she slipped out of her robe and back into bed, she turned to face the man lying peacefully next to her. 

“Cosa cie di sbagiato la mia signora (What is wrong my lady)” he whispered to her kissing her cheek.

“Niente ho solo bisogno di ura boccala D’aria fresca (Nothing just need fresh air)” she replied .

The Count smiled at her once more kissing her finger tips as he closed his dark eyes to stumble back into dream land . Once more he felt gentle fingers stroking his cheek. Ghosting over his lips, down his chest , her fingers stopping at his hips. She moved closer to him . She was no stranger to his body ,nor his to hers . It wasn’t often she sought out his body , he was the one who always enticed her . Tonight was different , no words were spoken as she inched closer, her lips barely touching his as she kissed him.

Ava whispering into his ear as she kept assaulting his senses ,teasing his body by lightly running her fingers over every part of him ,she kept up the slow torture until she felt him shift next to her . Taking charge by deepening each kiss as it was like water to a dying man . As their desire became more intense he her thighs with a swift motion of his hand . Her soft moans and gasps begging for something more. She let out a throaty gasp as he finally entered her core . Ava arching up to each thrust that Riario offered but always begging him for more . Her begging became more urgent as he quickened his pace . With every thrust he was meeting with her pushing back onto him . The sound-waves of a pleasuring release from both echoed throughout the inn . Both bathed in a light sweat , both completely satisfied and terrified of what had just happened , some how both Ava and Girolamo had found what they wanted in each other at that moment until Ava spoke up .

“ My God count do not feel like you have to stay we both got what we were after “ 

“ Ava , I am offended you ‘d think I would leave you bed before dawn , let us just close our eyes for a few minutes “ he murmured against her temple as sleep over took them both .

 

Once back at his studio Leonardo put down his sketches of the woman at the inn. Something had stopped him from completing the drawing , there was something very familiar . He quietly searched his older drawings with no luck in finding why this young woman looked so familiar to him . After hours of searching , Leonardo gave up and lay down to let sleep take him over . 

Dream/past

He had been sent to find a few lost sheep, that was , it was so simple of an instruction, yet it was not . Leo had wandered father than planned and at 8 ½ years old he liked to explore and find lizards, stones bugs . What he had not planned on was a cage near a camp and a small girl with amber eyes just staring at him. Thin frail ,hungry, just staring at him . She couldn’t be older than 5 or six , she shivered in her thin clothes . Leo stared at the young girl then walked closer , he noticed she shrank away from the front door that sat between him and her . 

“Don’t be scared “ he told her as he removed the lock from the cage . 

Leonardo opened his eyes as he heard some one calling him from sleep . 

“Leonardo , you are going to be late for that weapon showing for Lorenzo” Andrea bellowed at him. The boy might be a brilliant man ,but when it came to everyday life , he sometimes was clueless. Andrea heard him milling about and smiled as he walked past the wooden table and saw a half draw picture of a woman . She was pretty enough even if it was just a side profile drawing . He shook his head as he saw the moon in the picture , it was a wonder that he hadn’t gotten arrested for being out after curfew .

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short i shall add to it this weekend .


End file.
